This invention relates to a system configured to collect data measured by a sensor terminal, analyze the collected data, and provide the analysis result as feedback.
In place of the organization evaluation based on an individualistic and qualitative assessment as hitherto performed, there have been developed technologies for visualizing human behavior and communication in an organization by using sensor technology, and objectively evaluating the quality of a business process. The sensors used in this technology include an infrared communicator for detecting face-to-face communication, a three-axis acceleration sensor for measuring the movement of the body, a microphone for measuring the characteristics of speech uttered by a wearer, and a plurality of types of sensors for measuring a surrounding situation, such as a temperature sensor and an illuminance sensor. In order to simultaneously measure a large number of people not only in individual units but also in organization units, it is required to collect data from a large number of sensor terminals.
In such a system, in general, the sensor terminal includes a communicator, and data is collected by communication to/from a base station apparatus including means for communicating to/from the sensor terminal.
In JP 2012-199726 A, there is disclosed a sensor system for large-scale collection of measurement data by a server apparatus. In the sensor system, a communicator is mounted to a meter for measuring the power consumption of a home or a factory by a sensor. In the disclosed sensor system, “a difference between the previously-notified amount of change in a meter reading value and an amount of change in the meter reading value calculated from the previous meter reading value and the current meter reading value is calculated, and when the calculated difference exceeds a predetermined threshold, meter reading data corresponding to the meter reading value is stored in a transmission buffer, and is then transmitted”.